I can do what she can do, so much better
by xharunosakura
Summary: Ino and Sakura never really got over there rivalry. After a few drinks at the bar they decide to settle it once and for all, with a wet tee shirt competition. KakaSaku GenmaIno


"Come on! One more round!" Ino shouted to be heard over the noise in the pub as she pushed the pink haired kunoichi sitting next to her.

"No way, I'm done!" Sakura shouted back at the drunken blonde. Than she started to giggle as Ino brought another round anyway. "Okay, one more! But this is the last!" She shouted again and downed the shochu that her friend had brought and put her glass down on the counter. Sakura had lost count of how much they had had to drink after her seventeenth shot and that was easily half an hour ago.

Kakashi sipped on his own glass of shochu as he watched Genma line up 5 shots and down them all consecutively. The drunken kunoichi's laughter could be heard from there table, and Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "I guess Tsunade taught Sakura a little more than healing and strength eh Genma?" He said as he finished his drink finally.

"Oh like how to be Konoha's number one sex symbol?" Genma said thoughtlessly as he gave the girl a quick once over. It was true that at 19 Sakura had finally blossomed into the flower that Ino had promised she would a very long time ago. Perfect long legs, toned arms (now bearing the ANBU tattoo), generously sized breasts, a picture perfect face with long pink hair and captivating green eyes – the outfit she wore tonight only enhanced her sex appeal even more. A short black skirt with a red tank top and a simple pair of open toed stilettos captivated every male in the room, and she was blissfully unaware.

"Hm well yeah that but I was talking about her drinking habits, Genma." Kakashi pointed out in an attempt to get Genma's mind off his former student, but he couldn't blame him as his own mind was there too. "Look at Ino she is absolutely wasted and Sakura looks like she's drunk about half of what she actually has." Kakashi told Genma as he tried to count the amount of shot glasses on the counter.

"Shit yeah?" Genma said as he looked at Ino who was now pushing her boobs up and pulling a face at her best friend. "I wonder how many people are looking at Sakura and how many are looking at Ino tonight." Genma wondered out loud - Ino rivalled Sakura's beauty with her long blonde hair slightly curled and her clear blue eyes. She wasn't as tall as Sakura was but she was just as sexy. She was wearing a black halter top and a pair of dark denim short shorts with a pair of red stilettos, but she just didn't catch his eye as much as the pink haired beauty did.

"Well I'd put my next pay check on Sakura." Kakashi said as he watched her stand up and pull Ino out of her chair and walk towards there table. Kakashi was surprised that Sakura could not only walk in a straight line, but in stilettos and steading her best friend at the same time – he made a mental note to prase her about her chakra control later as he reasoned that it was the only way that she could be so steady.

"Hey sensei!" Sakura said as she reached there table while still steadying Ino. "We were wondering who has the biggest boobs!" Sakura giggled. Kakashi stared at her in shock. "Well Sensei?" She said as she leant forward ever so slightly to allow him to look down her top as she winked at him.

"Sakura, I'm not your sensei anymore." He said with a fake tone of scolding in his voice as he smiled at her. Genma just sat there looking between the two girls and Kakashi in absolute shock.

"Oh I know that Sensei!" Sakura said happily as she sat Ino down next to Genma and sat on Kakashi's lap.

"Then why are you calling me Sensei, Sakura?" He said as he wrapped his arms around his former student and smiled at Genma who had his arm around the very drunken Ino and was staring at him wondering what he had missed.

"Would you rather Kakashi?" She said playfully as she stuck her tongue out at Ino who had made herself quite comfortable with Genma.

"Kakashi would be nice." He whispered in her ear, only confirming Genma's suspicions, that he had missed something or that there was a rumour he hadn't heard.

"Very well Kakashi it is!" Sakura grinned "Who has the bigger boobs, Ino or me?" She asked him playfully. "Ino thinks hers are bigger." She frowned at the blonde who was pulling another face at her.

"Mine are bigger Sakura." Ino said. "But, I think this calls for a wet tee shirt competition!" Ino giggled as she reached into her bag and pulled out two white shirts and threw one at her best friend.

"I think your right Ino-Pig." Sakura said still unaware that not only was every male in the bar staring at her and Ino, but all the other conversations had stopped and all attention was on the pink and the blonde haired kunoichi's. Sakura stood up and took Ino's hand. "Were going to get changed. Kakashi, your going to be the judge okay?" Sakura told him as her and Ino walked towards the bathrooms.

Kakashi and Genma rose and walked towards the bar. "I'll take two shochu's and two jugs of water thanks." Kakashi said as he smiled at the bar tender. "I can't wait for Tsunade to hear this one." Kakashi said as he lent on the counter waiting for what he ordered.

"You weren't here the night Tsunade and Sakura got drunk?" Genma asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Not that I recall what did I miss?" Kakashi said as he paid the bar tender and sipped his drink and handed the other to Genma.

"Well they were dancing on the bar." Genma said as he thought about the night. "Everything they drank went on Tsunade's tab. I think that's enough said yeah?" Genma said as shock took over Kakashi's face.

"Damn…." Kakashi said before Sakura put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She giggled as she watched Genma put his arm around Ino.

"Hmm… Could it be Konoha's sexiest kunoichi?" he said as he turned around in her grasp and put his arms around her waist. She just beamed at him before kissing his cheek.

"When's this wet tee contest going to start Sakura!" Kiba yelled at her from across the bar bringing her attention back from Kakashi to the rest of the bar.

"Yeah, Sakura!" Ino yelled at her. "Let's get this over with, the sooner you realise I'm right the sooner I can pay you out!"

Sakura just smiled at Ino and handed one jug of water to Kakashi and the other to Genma. "Oh Ino-Pig your going to get publicly humiliated." She said as she pushed her hair over her shoulders and leant back against the bar with one foot on the ground and one against the bar almost showing off her underwear.

"Yeah whatever you say." Ino said as she leant back from Genma, playfully sliding her leg up his as she allowed him to hold her up and cover her in water at the same time.

The entire pub had gathered around the two kunoichi's ready for the show to begin. And Kiba was already taking bets on the winner.

"Okay all bets have been placed!" he shouted "Begin the contest!" He said eager to see them in such a position.

Kakashi and Genma began to pour the water over the best friends and the pub was cheering them on. Sakura let her head fall back and she leant into the ice cold water that was cascading over her breasts and flowing over her toned stomach. Ino leant back further giving everyone a better view of what she had to offer.

"Okay!" Kakashi said to them "Come stand next to each other!" Ino walked over to the bar next to Sakura and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Okay Kakashi!" Ino said with a smile "Who is the winner?"

The audience was grinning at the two girls who had both focused there attention on Kakashi and were unaware of there affects on the audience they had obtained.

Kakashi looked them both over and smiled before announcing the winner. "Okay ladies… The winner is…."

"Come on!" Kiba, Ino and Sakura shouted at him in unison. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"The winner is Sakura." Kakashi said as Ino looked at him in disbelief and Sakura grinned.

"Oh Ino-pig how does it feel? Sakura said to her best friend as she pushed the blonde's face into her boobs.

Ino pushed her away and returned to Genma's embraced and began to sulk. Sakura just laughed and went back over to Kakashi. "So Kakashi, have you been enjoying yourself tonight?" She asked as she ordered two more glasses of Shochu.

"Yeah tonight has been good." Kakashi said as he put his arm around her. "But it's only 10.30." he said as he took the drink she brought him.

"Wow 10.30 and Ino is already wasted and were both in wet tee's?" Sakura muttered. "Genma seems to have the idea there something going on between us." She said as she caught him looking at them again. "He seems a bit jealous." She giggled as she finished her drink.

"Yeah he does." Kakashi said "But isn't he right?" he smiled at her.

"I guess he is…" Sakura started "But how is there something when I've known you for 7 years and I've yet to see your face?" She questioned him.

In reply to her questions Kakashi pulled down his mask and kissed her. Sakura wove her fingers into his hair and kissed him back as he pulled her closer. The kiss was short lived as a the sound of chair hitting the floor echoed through she bar as Naruto stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"Sensei get someone your own age!" Naruto yelled at him from across the bar as Hinata scolded him for it.

Kakashi just stared at him. "Naruto, I haven't been your sensei for 3 years! Get over it!" Kakashi shouted back as Sakura just pulled him closer to her.

"Still, she was your student! That's like incest Sensei!" Naruto shouted back as Hinata tried to hush her loudmouthed boyfriend.

"Naruto, I highly doubt you even know what incest is, she isn't my student anymore and she is old enough to make decisions for herself!" Kakashi shouted back at him as Genma stood up.

"Hot springs anyone!" Genma offered to prevent a fight erupting in the bar that had only been fixed last week.

"Naruto lets go to the hot springs…" Hinata suggested to him quietly before they stood up and joined Genma and Ino. When no one else joined them the four left quietly leaving Sakura and Kakashi standing together with the rest of the bar looking at them.

"Umm" Sakura started as she cleared her throat "Strip poker anyone?" Sakura offered to break the silence as Kakashi grinned at her antics.


End file.
